Fading M e m o r i e s
by Cuffin
Summary: Leon Elliott's past. In the orphanage, and how he joined the Apostles Of The Star.


**My first fanfiction, and I've decided to do Black Cat :3**

**Just a little something about Leon Elliot's past 3**

**BTW, This is based on the **_**anime**_** facts**

His blood-caked fingers were outstretching, touching the pale-white skin of his deceased sibling. His hand trembled and he quickly pulled it away as his fingers touched the icy-cold cheek.

"Why?" he asked quietly, almost inaudible as he crawled closer towards his older sister.

"Why?" he repeated, his voice elevating to a cry. A sharp pain shot through his ribs, and he collapsed, magenta eyes fluttering shut.

It was warm, and he wanted it to stay that way. He wanted to stay in this little world of his, but his consciousness wouldn't allow it. He was pulled towards the land of the living like a magnet. _It's hard to believe how strong the desire for life is,_ the child thought bitterly as he opened his eyes, groaning and he shielded his eyes from the sunlight streaming through the window. His purple eyes locked with chocolate brown ones. A moment of silence passed them by.

"Layla, he's awake." The other boy yelled, his voice seemingly bored. A girl with wispy light brown hair appeared, glasses tilted slightly, and panting heavily.

"Hello!" she puffed, violet eyes curious, yet warm.

"Where… where am I?" he asked cautiously, flicking a strand of cerulean hair out of his eyes.

"An orphanage." The other boy said, his voice still bored.

"How rude of us, Tim! We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I-I'm Layla." The girl said, blinking keenly in his direction.

"Hmph, I'm Tim." The boy with spiky dark-green hair muttered moodily.

"How about you? Do you hav- know your name?" Layla asked excitedly.

"I-I'm… Leon. Leon Elliott."

"We found you when we were taking a stroll. T-There was a corpse next to you." Layla explained, voice somewhat shaky.

"What in the world happened, Leon?" Tim asked. His mood seemed to have brightened slightly, and he was speaking to him more.

"Sweepers." Leon muttered. "You see, my sister and I _steal _to survive. Believe it or not, we had a bounty on our heads. A Sweeper came, took my sister's life and spared me." He finished, taking another bite of the biscuit. It didn't taste like anything and it didn't fill his empty stomach either. He just wanted something to chew on.

"That's horrible!" Layla gasped.

"Hunt or be hunted." Leon shrugged.

Suddenly, there was a huge bang. Layla stiffened.

"It's the gangsters." Tim snarled.

Leon followed the pair quietly. Before he knew it, a whole lot of younger children joined the group, clutching onto Layla or Tim's sleeve.

"Yo brats! Ready to give up your land now?" Leon glimpsed a man, presumably around his 30's. He held a gun. His underlings murmured around him.

"No way in a million years!"Tim yelled, charging towards the gang, only to be pulled back by Layla and the younger children.

"Don't lose your cool." Leon heard Layla whisper.

"Ohohoho, scared of me, brats?" he asked mockingly, twirling his gun. Tim was struggling to break free from the grip of Layla and the children. He was screaming something, but Leon blocked it out, staring intently at the obvious leader. He stared fiercely until Tim stopped, too tired to complain any longer. Leon averted his gaze hesitantly.

The whole incident passed in a flash, leaving Leon dazed.

"Who are they?"Leon asked monotonously.

"The gangsters."Tim spat bitterly.

"They come once a week, demanding the land which we stand on." Layla continued miserably.

"Why?" That emotionless voice again.

"Because they want this land for building more 'useful' stuff. What a bunch of crap." Tim said, looking away.

"Don't you…..try to stop them?" Leon asked, glancing up. The two other children's heads jerked up.

"Stop the gangsters?" Tim asked, his voice unusually calm.

"Don't you go giving Tim ideas now, Leon! Rebelling is the same as a death wish." Layla said, frowning.

"Stop the gangsters….." Tim repeated, more a request then a question this time.

"No." Layla said firmly. "The children, Tim. They can't fight. The only ones mature enough to fight are us two… three." She corrected quickly.

"That will be enough." Tim said.

There wasn't actually a plan. They had 6 more days to prepare for the upcoming battle to protect their land, and Leon wasn't too sure he had done the right thing, bringing up the subject and all. He arched his back in a silent yawn, taking another sip of his warm milk. Tim was watching him drink, which he thought was quite disturbing.

"Y'know, you haven't spoken much since you came. Only the basics." He said so suddenly that it made Leon spill his milk. He quietly used a cloth to wipe the mess away.

"You told us about your sister, asked a couple questions and gave us an idea. That was all." Tim continued.

"Is there a reason that I must speak?" Leon asked as he put the cloth away.

"No… but still. You look so… Eurgh! Forget it, Leon." Tim said, suddenly irritated. He stomped away. Why was he suddenly angry? What was with the outburst? Leon didn't know, and he didn't mind either. He was just staying here to rest his tired bones, then he would… what would he do next? He didn't have a home to go back to, nor did he have anyone to accompany him whilst travelling. He couldn't stay here, could he? Tim's words echoed in his head.

"_It's an orphanage"_

From what he knew, an orphanage was a place where children without parents or anywhere to stay would live here. Did he fit into that group? Layla slipped into the room, replacing Tim's spot.

There was a long moment of silence.

"I saw Tim just now. He didn't just look angry, but he looked thoughtful." The girl said finally. Leon looked up.

"Yeah?" he said quietly.

"Tim may not look like it, but he's actually very gentle. Thought he still is stubborn and a total buckbrain." Layla laughed. Leon kept his slight frown.

"Your point is?"

"My point is that….. Tim is a nice guy." Layla smiled and left Leon with his empty bottle of milk

**Review c:?**


End file.
